I don't care if it's Illegal
by AngelHell99
Summary: Levi was about to go home after a long day at work when he almost walked into a teen sitting on the sidewalk playing on his phone but he decided to leave him be when Levi got home he found out that the teen had followed him home and refuses to leave. This is my first fanfic between these two so please tell me if you think I did anything (or everything) wrong please tell me.


**A/N This is my first ever fanfic so, please criticism is encouraged and please point out any mistakes I make in this story and please review.  
**

 **Levi's Pov**

I had just gotten out of work, "goodbye Levi, see you on Monday" my best friend and co-worker, Erwin called out to me from his car, "goodbye Erwin I called to him from the sidewalk because I didn't have a car but then again my mansion was within walking distance from my work so I didn't need one, I was walking on the sidewalk looking through my text messages when I almost walked into a boy that looked about 16, he looked up at me for about half a second then went back to his phone and I thought nothing of it so I kept walking but when I was about to close the door I saw the boy from earlier at my door and he just looked at me, "uhh fine, come on in" I sighed realizing that he wasn't going to leave, he walked in not saying a word and sat down on my couch and went back to playing on his phone, "what do you want?" I asked getting myself a coffee, "coffee" was all he said and then he shut up again, "no, I mean, what do you want from me, why did you follow me home?" I asked bringing our coffees into the living room where he was, "I don't know, I just did" he said and shut up again until I took his phone off him and put it in my pocket, "you'll get it back when I find out what I want to know" I said handing him one of the coffees, "thanks" he muttered barely audible enough that I could hear him, "you're welcome, now tell me, what's your name?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee, "Eren..." he paused for a moment almost as if he was thinking, "Eren Jaeger" he said finally looking up from his cup and looking at me, "okay Eren why were you following me?" I asked pulling his phone out and handing it back to him, "you said that I could have it back when you found out what you wanted to know" he said obviously confused but still took it from my hand and put it in his pocket and went back to looking at his cup of coffee, "I'm not that cruel, I was a teenager once I know what it feels like to a teenager when you get your phone taken off you" I said laughing and trying to catch my breath from said laughing fit, "whatever..." he muttered but it didn't sound like he was finished, "I don't actually know why I was following you, what's your name anyway?" he asked suddenly looking at me, "Levi... Levi Ackerman" I said taking our empty coffee cups and washing them.

I had already tried telling Eren to go home several times but now I had just given up, "uhh fine, you can stay for the night but tomorrow you have to go back to your house your parents are probably worried sick about where you are right now," I said as I was leading him to the guest bedroom next to my bedroom, "you can sleep in here for tonight, if you need anything my room is right next door bathroom is just across the hall from the room your sleeping in tonight and the kitchen is down the hall and to the right and the living room is down the hall and to the left" I said waving him goodnight and heading into my room to go to sleep, "Levi...do you always get the voices throughout your mansion" I heard Eren say from just outside my door, "yeah there's nothing to worry about just ignore them and go to sleep, don't you have school tomorrow" I asked going out of my room and standing in front of Eren and leading him into the room he was sleeping in, "if I had any parents at home then they could pay for my schooling" he asked me as though he didn't know, "yeah, do you not have any parents?" I asked Eren walking into my bedroom and then realizing that he followed me and has already taken over half of my bed, "presumptuous aren't you?" I asked going over and sitting on my bed and then he laid his head on my lap, "yes I am very much and by the way, I'm also gay" he said grinning at me, "oh well to the latter because so am I so why would I care if you are?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, and we ended up both falling asleep in my bed.


End file.
